User talk:Schiffy/Archive 1
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kurohitsugi page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 18:51, March 20, 2011 Article Talk Pages Hello there I'm SunXia!! Just to let you know that talk pages for our Articles are not to discuss the Character or Speculation or Mistakes but to discuss the upkeep of the actual article!! I have moved your post to a forum where it belongs!! Thank you!! :Yeah, I only posted it there because no one ever got to the Ukitake forum page, and I was kind of curious. Thanks for the clarification, though. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 21:36, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Appearances in Other Media The "Other Media" section refers to Bleach media, not including the manga and anime. Hence why it is used to describe the characters' appearance in the video games, movies, and otherwise non-canon material. We do not list cameo appearances in other media, especially those from fan-made games. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 03:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I have still never seen a hard and fast written rule on this wiki that states that. Yes, it's a fan made game, and yes, it is not a Bleach game, but nonetheless, Orihime does in fact appear in it. I said I wanted to see a written rule on the Bleach wiki stating the rules for that section of character pages, which I have yet to see. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 04:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Schiffy, Morhph is a member of the team, if it is not an officially endorse Bleach Universe product it does not go into the articles!! Otherwise we'd be listing all fan-images over on Deviant Art, which is silly!! That is not an officially endorsed Bleach game so let's just leave it out and move on productively thank you!! :::Fine, but I still stress that a freeware fanmade game is different from Deviant Art images. No programming goes into uploading a picture on DA, but creating a game like Katawa Crash, no matter how stupid it is, involves the work of creating a stable flash game. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 20:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::And fan art images are often hand-drawn and colored extensively, one talent is not better than another in fan worlds!! :::::Alright, I get your point. I'll put this argument to rest. Either way, I still think this should be written somewhere, on a template or help page or something, as to prevent this kind of issue again from someone else who is unaware of the rule. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 20:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Well this is the first time (that I am aware of anyway) that anyone has ever tried to add a fan-made game to that section, so there would not be a written rule specifically about it. We can't make rules to legislate for every single thing that someone might add or try to do afterall. But no, it is the convention that fan made games are not be included and that that section is for non-anime/manga Bleach media. 14:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Fan made or no, there is nothing on this site stating that that section is only for Bleach related media; meaning even non-fandom works that have cameos are excluded. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 15:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Schiffy, here's the thing. While it is true there is not a written rule about such things, it is a general, unwritten rule not to add unofficial appearances in the Appearances in Other Media section, much like how it is an unwritten rule to be a decent human being and to accept the opinions of other people. If you really, really think there needs to be a written, iron-clad rule about this kind of thing, we can probably make one, but this kind of thing is something you should just know without needing someone to tell you. This is, after all, a database wiki, not a fan wiki.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, fine. I get it, I'll stop now. And now I know for the future. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 18:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Removal of Content Hi! Please be aware that you are not allowed to remove content from your talk page, instead you may archive them. :Not even a standard automated welcome message? I mean, anything else, I understand, but that's a little odd. Eh, whatever. If that's how it works, I'm not going to argue. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 18:59, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Schiffy! Just to let you know, there is an error in your signature that I found out when putting the votes in the Arena in order. You want a vertical bar between your talk page and contribs link, so you used | to put it in. When making a custom sig, I found that that messed up the voting. The reason is because you were putting it in a table, where | means a new column. To fix this, use to get the vertical bar. -- :Weird, but I can see why. I'll fix that. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 05:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Nah, the template will output without making wiki think it's part of a table. :::I noticed, and I tried to change it over to a user subpage, but that didn't help either. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 00:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Character page Creation The standing of article creation for characters requires that the character in question be important enough to warrant their own page. Otherwise they dont get their own page, they can only be listed on the page with other minor characters. Secondly the qualification for page creation will be further tightened to prevent the creation of pages with virtually no content.-- RE: Sharing templates That's no problem Schiffy, just make sure to leave a small note on it saying that it originated on this wiki. 17:59, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, that's fine, thanks 11:04, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Banning Schiffy, I can't actually ban him - I'm not an admin. Salubri and Arrancar109, on the other hand, can and will gladly do so.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:06, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Signature Test IGNORE THIS SECTION, THIS IS FOR PERSONAL USE. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 18:57, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :NEW TEST. Reason for Vote Removal They were removed based on an administrative matter of policy violation. Note that the votes had been removed previously last night and they showed up again today. It was suspected and confirmed by central wiki that the users making the votes were simply padding the votes and that all users in question were using the same ip address which denotes abuse of multiple accounts which is not allowed. Hence said user votes have been removed as they are invalid and manipulative to the context of the arenas purpose. Also said accounts have been blocked for the violation as is the practice in such cases.-- :That was a mistake, its been restored, thanks for the heads up.-- RE:50 Word Question Nothing's keeping you from readding it. Just make sure it follows all the rules. Re:Shoujo S video Oh, I live in Australia so I did not know that. If you find a better universal video, then replace it. 20:52, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Quick question about Renji's page There is a discussion about it on the Talk:Hollow page. We discussed whether or not it was a canon term and decided not, but Adam posted to the contrary and I thought it was resolved in favour of it being a canon term. Having just looked it over again it was not as clear cut as I remembered it being, it could go either way really. You can do what you want with it given the status of that discussion. 17:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Corner Hey! I've just checked, and you have met the requirements to become a full project member in the Grammar Corner. With this, you now have the following powers: Take High Priority articles Post articles in need of grammar edits in the Medium and Low Priority sections Remember, you must make at least 1 grammar edit per month to remain a member of the grammar corner. RE:Cites Hey Schiffy, he didn't change the word to "cities", he changed the words to "cites" which is to quote something!! It is very commonly used in essays to cite experts and things like where the words "citations" comes from!! But yeah it was needless and doesn't look in the right context!! Just thought I'd let ya know!! :) :Its not a word you would see outside academic essay and it is more used in a sense of quoting things!! If you aren't familiar with it then yeah it will look odd!! I had to stare at the screen for about 2 minutes to make sure it didn't have the second "i", been dizzy all day so wasn't trusting my judgement!! But yeah no harm done, Wynia doesn't even look or reply to messages!! Shattered Blade Finally I am not sick at the moment. Anyway, shattered blade is looking great so far, but I think it needs a few images. I think at the very least there should be 3-5 images for each episode (one for each enemy) and I think some scrolling for each different episode so it does become too much of an eye strain. Basically have it thematically similar to Soul Resureccion and we should be in good shape.-- 19:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Here's my secret http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIVvQH-KqvU-- 19:39, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ? And how is that fair? Sounds like power tripping to me. You guys won't even TALK about it? Wow.Werebereus (talk) 14:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Where Where is it up for discussion? I don't see anything on her talk page, I assume that's where all the discussions go.Werebereus (talk) 14:40, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Well it's there. Hopefully someone will reply unlike last time when i inquired about her >_>Werebereus (talk) 15:00, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Having fun? thnkx for noticing.....ur profile's just great--Ichigosama (talk) 20:20, July 23, 2013 (UTC) thanks for the tip......and i love how u have included zanpakutō on ur profile so i might add one on mine, soon...sorry for copying again!!! but can't resist because its pretty cool Ichigosama (talk) 10:23, July 24, 2013 (UTC) thank you again....its nice of you to teach me these things without knowing me, u'r a pretty good guy Ichigosama (talk) 19:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Response Yea figured.-- Re: Picture renames Sure, no problem, all done 11:47, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Publisher's summary Yeah, I saw your message to Jus too and I get that reasoning, but I think in that case it is better to make the slight change. But I agree in principle with keeping it as close as possible otherwise, including where it uses one name instead of full names. 11:23, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Images O.K. I'm stupit. So what?! Kiddin' Yeah I used to, no reason. I knew how to do it but I just didn't Caress Caress (talk) 01:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Grammar 'Tis been fixed.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:12, August 22, 2013 (UTC) RE Image Uploads Yes I am familiar with how you would normally say something at any moderating I do. Regardless, those type of images are normally used right away and besides a tag can be changed if he does use them, I did give him a prompt about it. RE: Arena Oh, Ok, I didn't notice i passed the limit, i'll shorten my vote. Night486 (talk) 13:09, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Committee: Congrats. As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats.-- :Congratulations!! Here form me to you have a little Pressie or maybe two or three you can put them on your UserPage!! ::Arent'y they pretty?? Specialization So Schif, now that you're committee, what would you like to specialize in? Re:Single Brackets. Thank you very much for informing me, I just didn't know and thought it was a mistake, I'm sorry. --Ginhikari (talk) 15:21, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dub episode dates The week, or rather Saturday/Sunday, without an episode was 2 weeks ago, 8/31 / 9/1. For frame of reference, Seizo's episode, Episode 313, aired last week, and Episode 312 on 8/24 / 8/25, again depending on if you;re going by Saturday or Sunday.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Episode 314 aired last night (9/15), 313 aired 9/8, no episode aired 9/1, episode 312 aired 8/25. That should be all the unaccounted for air dates. Sorry I normally do it if its not fixed, but I have been so tired, so its gotten side-tracked. Luckily, I am starting to work shorter shifts, so hopefully the issue will alleviate itself.-- 19:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Testing One Two Testing Re: Thanks No problem. Just let me or Sal know if he pops up again, so we can swiftly deal with him. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:48, September 21, 2013 (UTC) RE Yeah RT told me what he continued to do whenever I woke up!! And sure no problem so can it be fixed for should we just leave it?? 19:36, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks Thank you for your message and correction of my mistake. I haven't even realized that I've made such a mistake during my voting in the Arena. Sorry for the trouble. :) BlackMamba77 (talk) 10:06, September 24, 2013 (UTC) idk Gnjaaaaaaaaa... I just started this Revelation thing and noticed that the characters already have a little thingy next to the ability or any other revelation that shows the chapter where it is shown for the firs time...Caress (talk) 12:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank You, Sorry I'm sorry, I still have no idea what I'm doing. I just started this week and I didn't know that was a rule, but thank you for telling me :) Sorry to inconvenience you. I won't make the same mistake again. QuincyKatana (talk) 04:40, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Feel free to use this Alright, cheers 08:15, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: About PcRetro Hmm, it hadnt shown up in our user rename log or on Central Wiki and it generally seems to have been botched, but going off of Bleach Answers, you appear to be correct. Thanks. 11:51, October 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Time to jump on the bandwagon..... Why thank you for the well wishes I had a loving and fun weekend, so tired now though!! What do I got to do to apologize? Zabimaru is my favorite canon zanpakuto spirit. ````MasterofGodBuu Re:Blog:Lol Yep, that did it. Thanks Schiffy. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:15, October 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Medallion Sorry sorry, I wouldn't have postet it AGAIN if I saw, that you already gave me an explanation. I'm sorry to waste your time, and I'll be out of here, so I wouldn't annoy you anymore. Just wanted to help, make things a little more accurate. But since I'm making things worse, I have to apologize for me being a newbie. Ja mata. Alkahest5 (talk) 22:23, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I'll try to make things better in the future. Maybe I can help someday, when it's about "real" German things... Sorry again for being... you know. ^^ Alkahest5 (talk) 22:34, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Battle 16 Hey Schiffy the clock on this battle is still counting,could you fix it thanks.Naruto 45 (talk) 05:19, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Removal of Chat Ban Apology accepted. That means a lot to me. I'll be sure to show up around here more often, and maybe pop into the chat from time to time. I really appreciate it, really, to all of you. Thank you! :) ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 03:56, November 11, 2013 (UTC) battle 24/28 Hey, schiffy the timers are still counting up on these battles.Naruto 45 (talk) 22:06, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Revalations Thanks for the reply! I'll get to work on that. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 19:20, November 19, 2013 (UTC) RE GIF Sure upload it, it would save me the time!! Could you leave the technique page to me though please?? Thanks!! Gif The problem with your gif is that you uploaded way to big therefore it wont work. All images are commonly supposed to be 190px when you put up a gif it should 190 x 143. Your gif is 474 × 296 which is why it wont work unless its under a much higher size.-- :Yeah, as Sal said, the display size has to match the width of the gif itself or it will not play. No idea why, but that's the way it works. 22:13, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I present to you This! Re: The new visual editor I used the feedback form to let them know about the digimon links and the defaultsort code being messed up since it seemed best place to complain to. From 4 years of experience we'll just have to watch out for those errors, grin and bear it for a few weeks or so long as the visual editor is being used. 14:19, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Apologies I give you my most sincere apologize for my actions and assure you that it will not happen again. On an off note, I was wondering why the topic I added to Chojiro Sasakibi's talk page was deleted without allowing any sort of discussion? I was just asking if he should be considered a swordsman? He used his zanpacto against Ichigo once and I find it strange that Hachigen Ushoda and Makizo Arramaki are considered Swordsmen and Hakuda practitioners respectively for doing less? Out of the three of them Chojiro was the only one who actually used one of the arts in actual combat. I am by no means suggesting that Chojiro is a Master or Expert swordsman. I am merely suggesting that he is a practitioner of zanjutsu. My citations for Chojiro, Hachi and Makizo are as followed: Bleach Manga; Chapter 152, pages 12-18 Bleach Manga; Chapter 220, page 1 Bleach Manga; Chapter 122, page 2 Thank you for your time. --Raizerninja (talk) 20:22, December 13, 2013 (UTC) RE Sorry but I'm not back at all, I got dragged into something when I sat down to check my mail to see if a higher up overall UK boss had replied to me about something I require due to emergency situations at home!! Sorry but its really going to be flash visits until i feel confident enough to be around people!!